First Kiss
by Scarlet Emma
Summary: Remember your first kiss? My short story of Hermione's first "real" kiss.


Disclaimer: These characters of Harry Potter are not mine.

So my little cousin asked me about my first kiss and the importance of it. Well honestly I didn't have a grand or special one, so I seemed a little brutal about it. But I told her it's not really about the first moment, yet whom it is with. Then this little idea popped in to my head, for this story. Hope you all enjoy this story.

Revised with small changes. There's also a sequel to this called Good Kiss, which is about R/L.

****

First Kiss

"Mom, who was your first kiss?" A girl with brown brushy hair and sparkling green eyes asked. She was seated comfortably in the soft red couch in front of the burning fireplace. Only the glowing light surrounding the dark room with the older figure sitting across from her.

"Why do you ask Lily?" Hermione Potter asked while adjusting her reading glasses. Her hazelnut hair was clipped up revealing slight gray strands of hair. Her chocolate eyes still twinkled but carried a glint of aging wisdom.

"The girls in my room were discussing boys and kissing. I guess I was curious about your first kiss? They said it was special and you will always remember the moment." Lily slowly inched towards her mother in hopes of her answering.

"Well I do remember my first kiss, but it was not in any way spectacular." Hermione placed her book down and grinned remembering her childhood. "His name was Michael Langston. We were childhood neighbors. Then he moved away, when I was 12. He kissed me the day he was leaving for America." 

"Mom that is so adorable. Did you ever hear from him again?" The young girl giggled at her mother's young romance.

"Last I heard, he was in New York working for a newspaper company. But it did not mean anything special to me. I think of it as an affectionate gesture he wanted to share with me."

"So when was your first romantic kiss?" Lily asked more daringly towards her mother.

"Victor Krum," Hermione stared towards the fire.

"You mean the Quidditch star, Uncle Ron mentions once and while." She flew her hands up in disbelief. "So did you feel sparks or that amazing dizzy feeling." Her eyes opened in anxious curiosity.

"Yes and No," Hermione leaned closer to reply to her daughter.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked confused.

"With all the boys or men, I have kissed. It has been special but only one made everything disappear." The older woman smiled, which showed how happy she was.

"You mean Dad," she stated. "How did you first kiss?" Lily laid her head on her mother's lap.

"Well we kissed plenty of times before I actually felt it. There was the first time after 4th year when I kissed his cheek. In 6th year when your dad was extremely nervous about kissing a girl he liked, so I gave him a quick peck on the lips. Even the time after we graduated from Hogwarts, in front of everyone. I guess being best friends for so long, it didn't occur to me that it could be more." Hermione replied with obvious facts to her daughter.

"So what changed between you two? What caused you to think differently?" Lily asked softly turning to face her mom.

"Well things had slowly changed after graduation with us. Also the war against the dark side made many people realize their true emotions about certain things. Yet Harry and I were still clueless to our own affections." She smiled remembering her own ignorance. "Everyone knew that we were in love, yet we were the only ones that didn't notice."

"But something changed all that?" 

"Yes," Hermione smirked. "It was before the last battle of Voldemort. Fear, excitement, and anxiety were seen in everyone's faces. The Order was gather together one last time to figure out last minute details."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

It was a cold November day and 20-year-old Hermione Granger stood besides the quiet Hogwarts Lake. Due to the war, the school had been closed and became the headquarters for the Order. She tugged her robe tightly around her slim body. The cool breeze blew her long hair in to the air, allowing tiny sensations along her neck. Her dark eyes were cloudy in wondering of what the future would hold for them. Most of the high commanders were in the Great Hall discussing and reevaluating strategies. She chose not to go in yet, for the final battle still seemed surreal to her.

"Hermione, there you are. I was looking for you. The meeting is going to start and we need to head in." 19 year old Ginny Weasley stated. She took hold of her friend's hand and slowly led her back in to reality. Her red hair now shortly cut, shined in the resting sun. She had grown into a strong and confident woman. Sadly she never got to experience childhood freedom, because of the war. They entered in to the Great Hall and familiar faces greeted them with a smile.

"Mione, Gin over here. We are about to start." Ron called out towards them. Pulling two seats out, they sat down next to the slender man. His red hair now spiked made him seem taller and eyes gleamed with anticipation.

"Since we are all here, let us begin. Harry, you may go ahead." The aging headmaster said towards the crowd. Harry Potter stood up besides him with pure confidence and conviction. His 6 feet height and blazing green eyes caught everyone's attention. He had grown through the years into a man with strength and valor. 

"Thank you Albus," soon orders and details were carried out to individual members. "Also Hermione, I am transferring you to help Ginny." Harry casually stated.

"What?" Hermione responded uncharacteristically.

"I am placing you in the Care Unit." He answered directly with stern eyes.

"Why are you doing that? I have always been in the Combat Unit. Why would you change the day before the final battle?" She asked louder then usual.

"Because Ginny needs help, and you know plenty of medical charms compared to others. End of subject." He continued to hand out directions to Cho Chang and Dean Thomas. All eyes were on Hermione to see if she would interrupt again. They felt the tension of angry around her and Harry.

"What the hell does that mean Harry?" She rose from her chair.

"Mione, calm down. It's true you know the most medical charms next to Ginny." Ron tried to retain the mad and flushed girl.

"No, I have been fighting along side you and Harry since the beginning. Why does that have to change all of sudden?" All eyes then darted towards Harry for a reasonable answer.

"Like I said before, Ginny needs help, and you're the best to do it. That is a final order Hermione." His teeth clenched in frustration.

"Bloody hell it is," she spit back.

"Hermione relax, I'm sure Harry," Remus replied but was cut off by Harry.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He glared straight towards her brown eyes.

"Harry you're a big boy. You don't need me to answer that for you." Her eyebrows raised with challenge.

"Granger I think that is enough." Snape replied with command.

"No it's not. Harry you don't need to protect me. I can handle myself. I always have." She slowly answered and softened her tone.

"Look, it's better if you didn't follow us tomorrow. For once can you do something without asking." He ran his hand through his unruly hair.

"I want to fight and you know I can." Her quiet voice echoed through the silent crowd.

"We'll continue this after the meeting." Harry finally reasoned.

"Fine," she sat down with anger.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"So Dad didn't want you to fight with him? But he is always saying you're the best witch in Britain." Lily interrupted, bewildered by her father's actions.

"Your dad had reasons, which seem unlikely at the time."Hermione patted her daughter's head.

"What happened after the meeting?" She waited for the answer.

"We discussed, argued, fought, which ever word you would like." Her tone playfully replied.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Storming in to the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione frustrate kicked the couch. She screamed at the top of her lungs and let the echo reflect back. "I thought we were going to talk. If you are going to act like a 1st year then I'm going to bed." Harry stated standing in front of the fireplace.

"Why Harry? Why did you remove me? And don't you give me the crap about charms and spells." Hermione demanded.

"You want to know why!" He shouted no longer remaining calm.

"Yes, that is why I'm asking." She yelled back.

"Because I don't want them any where near you Hermione. This isn't small operations of spying and traps. It's a full out battle. Anyone of those Death Eaters could get to you." Harry sneered with angry in his eyes. "I don't want to see you get hurt again by him either. He did enough of that 2 years go." His voice softens at each word.

"Lucius is in the past Harry. You stopped him in time before he did anything. I have no scars left or carry no more pain." She inched closer towards his strong body.

"I will not forget because he hurt you. Hermione I don't want to see you hurt again." Harry looked straight in to her wondering eyes.

"I know Harry. I don't want you hurt either. That is why I should go with you. I promised I would fight with you till the end." She placed her gentle hand on his angular cheek.

"And I promised myself, I wouldn't let you face pain." He grabbed her hand. "I can't let you go because I want to concentrate on Voldemort and his gang. If you go, I will keep thinking about your safety." His other arm pulled around her waist.

She gasped, "Harry why are you so worried? We all live and die. I would rather die then live not being able to help you." Her right hand brushed his broad shoulder.

"And I would rather die knowing someone I loved wasn't safe." Harry clearly answered back.

"Harry… I," he placed a finger stopping her from talking.

"Sh…let's just leave that for another day. It's late and we have a long day tomorrow." He removed his hand and placed a delicate kiss onto her lips. The short tender action stopped all time for the young lovers. They no longer spoke but let their passionate express guide themselves. Pulling apart they separated in to their own way, wondering what the future would be for them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"So you fell in love with dad then?" The impatiently child asked her mother.

"Not exactly at that moment. I always loved your father. It was at that moment when I first thought about it romantically." Hermione grinned at the charming action of her husband.

"Okay well when did you know? Oh did you actually stay behind?" She pushed her brushy hair away from her face.

"No of course not. I sneaked in to the group following Harry." She answered proudly.

"Did he notice you?" Lily's eyes raised in question.

"Not until the final moment," she said back.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Curses, spells, hexes, and charms were flying in every direction in the air. People laid wounded and chaos surrounded them. Though many were Death Eaters, some of their own were lost in the battle. The agile woman searched the empty Malfoy's Manor for any sign of the enemy. Before entering the last room, an arm pulled her back.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay at the Care Unit." Harry sternly whispered into her ear.

"To late now," she mutter back. "Besides most of the enemy is gone. All we have left is the top guns." She gently joked.

"And they are the most dangerous ones." He answered darkly.

"You always need help Harry. But you never asked for it from us. I'm asking you now to let me help you. I care to much about you to let you do this alone." Her hand touched the doorknob again.

"I know," he let go and followed her in to the room. Once inside, darkness and death was filling the room. Feeling uneasy the two figures moved closer together.

"Well, well I see the boy-who-lived has finally found me." A hissing tone carried through the air. Light soon returned and three bodies stood together. On the right stood a young man with blonde white hair and misty gray eyes. The left was an older man with the same features but his eyes carried no emotion but hate. And in the middle stood a short eerie figure with black robes covering red eyes.

"Done playing hide and seek Voldemort?" Harry barked.

"Watch your mouth Potter. We can kill you and Granger in a second." Draco spit out.

"Actually son, I think we should leave the girl. She would be more fun to play with then kill right away." Lucius smirk at the quiet woman.

"Touch her and I'll make sure you die a slow death." Harry growled.

"You're out numbered Potter."

"We can still beat you. Your nothing but men and worthless words." Hermione answered regaining her voice.

"We'll see little girl. Afterwards we'll have our fun." The voice hissed.

"The fun will be dancing on your grave." A voice called behind them.

"Weasel," Draco bellowed out. "I'll enjoy killing you."

"For once I agree with your statement." He glared back.

"Enough chit chat, I say we fight." Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. They nodded and wands brought out.

"Harry Potter I could always agree with you on small talk." Voldemort sickly answered. Suddenly curses were shot out and bodies dodging every direction. Shouts and screams filled the air, and no one knew what the out come would be. The only thing racing through their minds was to stay alive and destroy the enemy. Then an agonizing sound called out, reaching the boy and girl.

"My eye, I can't see." Ron screamed in pain.

"Beg Weasel and I might let you die quickly." Malfoy moved closer towards the bent figure.

"Only if you do first," Ron thrust a small blade in to the side of the off guard figure. He lounged forward and kneeled on the ground. 

"Son!" The older man called out. Before he could point the death curse, Hermione jumped on top of his body. The unexpected weight dragged them both to the ground. They tossed and turned on the floor, with scratches every where.

"You're not doing any more damage Malfoy. I promised myself that 2 years ago." Hermione screamed in to the man's face.

"I would like to see you try!" He succeeded in pushing her on to the floor below him."As I recall this is where we left off. Want to continue again?" His arrogant smiled reappeared.

"I have a better idea." She raised her head and hit him in the forehead. Being both dizzy, they separated from each other. The one eyed Ron quickly ran over and pointed his wand at the older man.

"I suggest you stay still Malfoy or I will do the same thing you did to my father." 

"You wouldn't have the skill Weasley." His hand supported his head up.

"Do you want to see? Your son is bleeding. I assure you, I am capable of it." Ron steadied his wand straight at Malfoy's face.

"Ron don't do it. He's not worth losing your pride in to hate." Hermione tried to keep the boy from using the killing curse.

"I know Hermione but he didn't kill your father." 

"No, he killed my best friend. But I keep wishing everyday that he is still alive." She softly touched the young man's shoulder. With tears streaming down both their faces, they cried for everything they had lost from this man.

"You always got your wish Mione. Stupefy!" The older figure fell to the floor and Ron kicked him as hard as he could. "But he will pay Hermione, and he will get his punishment."

"I know. It's all I ask for." She looked towards the bleeding man. "Ron I need to stop the bleeding or he will die." Hermione turned to the boy.

"You don't need too." Ron's eyes became normal again.

"Why not?" 

"Because I'm not bleeding Granger." Draco slowly raised from the ground.

"Draco you traitor. I trusted in you." The voice screamed blocking Harry's curses.

"Never trust a Slytherin," he positioned his wand again.

"You're out numbered Voldemort. What are you going to do now?" Harry confidently replied with the three figures stand besides him.

"Die knowing I did this! Avada Kedavra," he pointed at the figure, which brushed passed her shoulder. Soon three other wands shot the same curse killing the once great wizard. The man disappeared into the green light and the feeling of ending filled their hearts. Then other people filtered in, being only a second late for the destruastion of the Dark Lord. Excitement and cheers followed with joyful cries.

"Hermione, we did it." Harry called out to his friend. Looking behind him he saw the young girl lay on the floor. "Hermione," he bent down. "Get up Hermoine we won. We finally killed him." He shook the quiet body. All smiles drained as the lifeless figure lay in Harry's arms. Ron kneeled next to his friend in silence as well. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts, of the woman they had all loved as well. "Hermoine get up. We need to finish where we left off." He brushed her cheek, noticing a cresenct scar on her shoulder.

"Harry, she's gone." Ron placed on hand on Harry's shoulder.

"No she's not!" He pushed his friend away.

"Potter calm down," Draco stepped closer to the scene.

"Sod off, she can't die. There is so much we still need to say and do together." He moved her higher into his arms. "Hermione please get up. I'll do anything if you just wake up." 

"Harry…son, she's gone." Remus appeared through the crowd.

"But Remus I love her. I didn't get to tell her I loved her." Harry now cried openly with out care. Soon everyone else followed in his express of emotion. "Did you hear that Hermione? I love you. I loved you the day you walked into my life. I love you because you are my life. Please wake up, love." He gentle kissed her lips with trembling care. 

"Harry," a quiet voice murmured. 

"Hermione, wake up baby. Everything is all right. He's gone." Harry brushed hair away from her face.

"Harry is it over. Is he really gone?" Her eyes slowly opened peering at large green eyes.

"Yes love," Harry smiled again. The crowd was shocked but didn't care for the woman was waking again.

"Love?" Hermione asked in doubt.

"Hermione, I love you. Please tell me you do too." Harry begged with all his heart.

"Harry, I rather show you." She pulled him closer and they kissed passionately. Applauses and howlers soon followed, with smiling faces. Harry lifted the young girl in his arms and carried her away from the battle. 

"Harry, you don't have to carry me. I can walk to the portkey."

"Hermione, I want to carry you. If you let me, I would do it forever." He stared into her caring eyes.

"Harry, I love you. You don't need to ask anything from me, because I would do it willingly." She reached up and kissed the man she loved. It was everything they imaged it would be. There were sparks, tingling, and sweet sensations. Most importantly they were in love and together with each other.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"And that's when I knew, no matter what I would always love your dad." Hermione finished her past story and letting her daughter sit up.

"Wow, I don't think my first kiss can ever beat that." Lily sat staring amazed at her mother.

"Honey it's not about the first, second, or even millionth. The first kiss with the man you love is all that matters. Once you find him, you will understand what I mean." She pulled her daughter into a hug. "Lily kisses are just actions that will happen through out your life. But being truly in love, is something that will last forever." Hermione rubbed Lily's back.

"Thanks mom, I think I understand now." She nuzzled on her mother's shoulder.

"Good," Hermione said.

"I'm home!" Harry called from the door.

"We're in the living room Harry." Hermione answered back. Glancing up, they saw the older man walking in to the room. His features had not changed much, but only soft gray hairs and aging smile.

"Dad where are James and Ron?" Lily asked looking for her older brothers.

"They wanted to stay with Uncle Ron and Arthur." He sat besides his wife.

"Oh why would they do that? I thought they were still mad at him for me?" She crossed her hand over her chest.

"Honey just because he did a little prank on you doesn't mean you can be mad forever." Hermione settle in to her husband's arms.

"He put frogs in my bed!" She stood up angry.

"Okay, before we restart this conversation, I think you should go to bed Lily." He ordered towards his daughter.

"But dad, mom was telling me a story." She whined at her father.

"No, it's Christmas Eve tomorrow and we have a family dinner at Uncle Draco house. Everyone is going to be there and I wanted you fully rested." 

"Fine, I do want to look nice so I get more presents. Goodnight dad, mom." She kissed their cheeks and skipped up the stairs.

"You know she reminds me of you when you were 12 Harry." Hermione said sweetly.

"Was I really that whiny," he joked with his wife.

"At times you were. But you mainly were the sweet man I am in love with." She turned and kissed his cheek.

"Good to know, I was always so lovable." He smirked.

"You had your moments of glory."

"What were you telling her tonight? The potions accident or the midnight run for snacks." He raised an eyebrow.

"The moment after the final battle." She replied back.

"I see, is it the action I am thinking about?" He smiled knowingly.

"Yes it is," she answered.

"Want to recapture it?" 

"I always do, but you never need to ask for my permission." She grinned.

"I know love." He pulled in and tenderly kissed his wife. They remained that way for the rest of the night, showing their love for each other. And on the staircase sat the little girl, who smiled enjoying the scene of two people in love.


End file.
